Reflections
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Naraku was taking a walk in the forest, until he came across a mirror in a tree. He finds a woman in it and begins to bond with her and also with a child. Can he free her from her little problem and avoid the Monk who trapped her in there? NarakuxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection.**

**Naraku was only strolling in the forest one day...until he comes across an ancient mirror in a tree and theres something in it. What is it, or who is it? NarakuxOc**

Naraku was looking out his window. Staring at the dark Miasma the leered around his large castle. He was board. The inu gang possesed no Jewel shards so there was no point in attacking them. He could kill some humans...no he already done that.

_`what to do?`_ he wondered. He sighed and stood up, deciding to go for a walk to clear his head. He didn't bother putting on his baboon pelt, knowing the inu gang were quite far away. He left the castle in silence and left the barrier into the miasma free forest.

The weather was quite good, making Naraku great full that there was no rain. It was peaceful...yet he felt something within the forest. He shook it off and continued his walk. He came across two paths. One led to a way that looked fine, but the other was dark and scary.

_`now what way?`_ he wondered with annoyance.

He didn't know why, but something was pulling him towards the creepy path. So he took it.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

He walked for a long time. Destroying any demons that got in his way. He eventually came to a large tree...and it was the only one that was in bloom, with pink cherry blossoms. There in the tree trunk, he saw something shinning. He walked closer and saw that it was glass. Smooth clear glass.

"how did this get here?" he mumbled. He saw something move inside the mirror, making him draw back.

The shadow blur inside the clear glass was moving around slowly. Naraku went a little closer. He put his hand on the glass. What shocked him was, that a pale hand set itself on the glass on his hand as if they were touching.

He saw that the shadow was slowly transforming into a person. He could tell from the body that it was female. Her face appeared eventually. He was stunned. Her face was heart shaped and pale, her nose was small and her eyes were a purple shade with specks of silver. Her hair was a deep aqua blue color and it was pleated, reaching to her waist. Two lillies rested on her ears. She was wearing a purple knee length kimono lined with silver lillies and a single butterfly. In other words, she was very beautiful.

He couldn't keep his crimson eyes off of her and she couldn't keep her amethyst eyes off him.

"Hello" she said quietly. Her voice was soft and quiet. He slightly smiled "hello" he said. The girl slightly frowned "you shouldn't be here" she said. Naraku rose an eyebrow "why not?" he asked. The girl turned away "there is a village of humans nearby and they despise demons of any sort. If they see you, you'll be a goner" she said. She sat down as did he. "do they come here often?"

"everyday to be sure that I've not escaped" she said, she snorted in laughter "like thats ever going to happen" she said. She looked at him "but i...don't want to see you getting killed by them, i've seen to many that have been killed by them" she said. Naraku chuckled "they won't lay a finger on me my dear, i can assure you" he said.

"but if they do come..." she stood up and looked him dead in the eye "please run as fast as you can...the monks are ruthless" she said. Naraku sighed but nodded, deciding to take her advice.

"what's your name?" she sudenlly asked.

"Naraku" he answered. The girl smiled "I'm Sayuri" she said. Naraku smirked "that would explain the lillies in your hair" he said. Sayuri giggled "yes I know. It's my favorite flower" she said, touching the flowers. A rustle in the bushes caught his attention, he stood up but Sayuri waved a hand "It's alright. It's only Kara" she said.

As she said that, a little girl popped out of the bushes. She had long brown curly hair and green eyes, she wore a torn up kimono top and black hakamas. A few fresh scratches were on her arms and face. Sayuri beckoned her forward "It's alright Kara" she said. Kara walked forward and sat down, slightly away from Naraku. "this is Kara. She's been visiting me since i was locked in here" Sayuri explained. Naraku turned his head to the little girl "hello there"

The girl remained silent but smiled and waved at him "she's mute" Sayuri said. Naraku chuckled "i see" he said. Sayuri smiled at him "Well at least i can still communicate with her. She can do sign language with her hands" she explained.

Naraku turned to the small girl "can she now?"

Kara smiled and signed "hiya. Who are you" Naraku didn't know what it meant so he turned to Sayuri for help. She giggled "she's asking for your name" she said.

"Oh, well i'm Naraku" he said. Kara smiled and proceeded to draw in the dirt as the adults talked.

"so how did you end up locked in that mirror?" he finally asked. Sayuri sighed "Like i said, the monks around here are ruthless. They just spotted me in the forest, accusing me of slaying a human village but i did nothing of the sort...so the next thing i knew, i was locked up in this mirror. That was forty years ago" she explained

"couldn't you have broken it?" he asked

"tried that. Theres a barrier around it" she said. Naraku looked at the mirror that cadged the woman. "There must be some way" he mumbled. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Kara, who had a fearful look in her eyes "What's wrong Kara?" he asked. She pointed towards the forest. Naraku knew what she was trying to tell him.

The monks were coming

"Naraku. Please take Kara with you and get away from here" Sayuri begged. Normally Naraku wouldn't help, but he seemed to have taken a liking to this woman, so he picked up Kara. She didn't struggle, or show fear, instead she smiled at him. Naraku let a small smile stretch on his lips.

"If it's alright with you...may i come back tomorrow?" he asked. Sayuri smiled "of course. It's nice to have someone else to talk to" she said. Kara pouted "don't give me that look Kara" she laughed "your still my favorite girl" she said. Kara smiled. The voices of the monks were getting slightly louder.

"get going!" she hissed. Naraku hopped into the trees, securing Kara in his arms. He stopped to sit on a branch to see what would happen. A group of five monks approached the mirror. The leading one was an old man who could be ready for dead now. "he must be the one that sealed her" Naraku said to himself. He saw Kara nod, so he was right.

The leading monk tapped the glass with his staff, sending lightning into it. Sayuri cried out in pain as the lightning waves tortured her. "Will you confess now?" the monk spat. Sayuri managed to sit with a smirk "lightning is not going to get me to talk" she said. She stood up, leaning against the mirror for support "when i do escape from her, i swear you will pay" she said. The monk frowned and hit her with lightning once again.

Naraku decided he had seen enough. He took off into the trees. "Kara. Do you have a home to go to?" he asked. The little girl shook her head.

"no family?" he asked again. She once again shook her head. Naraku sighed and stopped. He set Kara down and knelt down to her height "well i can't take you back to my castle. You'll die from the miasma, seeing as your human" he said. Kara jumped back and frantically shook her head "what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Kara drew on the ground NOT HUMAN! it said. Naraku rose an eyebrow. _`how can she be a demon. I don't sense an aura around her` _Kara saw that he was confused, so she made a small sign with her hand and dropped her spell. Small pointy ears grew and swirly markings appeared on her arms. Her blonde hair grew longer and turned black with silver streaks and her eyes turned a dark blue shade.

Naraku smirked "Clever. Is this so humans would not suspect you?" he asked. Kara grinned and nodded, showing her tiny fangs. Naraku picked her up again "well, i guess i can take you with me then. We'll go see Sayuri tomorrow" he said. Kara nodded and held onto him as he jumped into the trees again, making his way to the castle.

(At the castle)

Naraku walked up to the door and set the child down. He held her hand and led her through the dark halls. One of his incarnations Kagura came across them. She gave a look at Kara "Why do you have a child with you?" she asked. Naraku glared at her "It's not really your buisness Kagura. You will leave her alone, understand"

"fine" Kagura hissed and left. Naraku put a hand to his head "such a nosey woman" he mumbled. He heard Kara stifle a laugh and smirked, so far he was liking this little demon.

Just getting her to talk might be a little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection.**

**(a few hours later)**

Naraku kept an eye on Kara as she played outside. He had lifted the miasma so that she could breath better. He thought about Sayuri and when he would see her again. Strangely his stomach would be butterflies when he thought of the woman.

He noticed that Kohaku was back from his errand. "Kohaku" he called. The said boy came over to Naraku and bowed "well..." he asked

"The monks questioned Sayuri for the time that i was gone. They've finally left her alone, but left her beaten due to the lightning bolts." he reported. Naraku silently growled "thank you Kohaku. Keep Kara busy for me would you?" he asked as he stood up. Kohaku nodded and went over to the little girl "hello" he said. Kara looked up to him and smiled. He sat down next to her "Master Naraku told me to watch you. What do you wanna do?" he asked. Kara grinned and tapped his nose and ran away, Kohaku got the idea and ran after her...

(Naraku's room)

"Kagura. I have a task for you" Naraku said. Kagura frowned "what is it now?" she asked rudley

"inuyasha's wench holds a few sacred jewels. I need you to fetch them for me"

Kagura mumbled under her breath as she stomped out. Naraku sighed "it'd be better if i just kill that wench" he said referring to Kagura. He heard Kohaku shouting from outside his window. He opened it slightly and noticed the said boy walking around "Kara. Come out come out wherever you are" he called.

Naraku rose an eyebrow "where is she hiding?" he mumbled. He looked up when he spotted her, hanging upside down on the roof. "careful Kara" he said. Kara looked at him and smiled. She let her legs loose and flipped forward.

Kohaku yelped in fright when Kara landed on his back. He huffed "ok, you win Kara" he said with a smile. Kara smiled and rolled off him. "bring her in Kohaku and fetch her something to eat" Naraku ordered. Kohaku nodded and led her inside the castle.

_'why am i even doing this? looking after a small child, i must be going soft'_ he thought.

Kohaku returned with Kara a while later and left. Kara sat next to Naraku as he stared out the window. He glanced at her "you don't do much do you?" he asked. Kara remained silent but shook her head. Naraku sighed "you know, you'll have to talk sooner or later" he said. Kara turned away from him and shook her head.

Naraku opened his mouth, but it shut when Kagura slid the door open and walked in. She tossed two jewel shards to Naraku "there that wasn't so hard was it Kagura?" he said with a smirk. Kagura glared at him "I was caught in Inuyasha's blasted wind scar and it hurt" she spat. Naraku chuckled "but your alive aren't you?" he mocked. Kagura whipped out her fan and glared at him "That's because you have my heart in your grasp" she hissed.

Kara watched the two argue back and fourth _'i wonder if their like that alot'_ she thought

Kagura looked over at the child beside him "still have the kid i see. I'm surprised that you haven't killed her already" she said. Kara glared at the wind demon and stuck her tonge out.

"i'd pull that back in unless you want to loose it kid" Kagura hissed. Kara quickly pulled it back in and hid behind Naraku, beginning to be scared of the woman. Naraku put a hand on her head "it's ok Kara, i won't let the bad lady take your tounge" he said.

Kagura huffed and left the room. Kara blew a raspberry when she left, making Naraku chuckle.

"you know, i was meant to ask you. What sort of demon are you?" he asked. Kara smiled and stood up. She pointed to the small tiara that rested on her forehead, to indicate that it has something to do with her powers.

Naraku watched carefully as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. A small rod appeared on her tiara and sparks of lightning appeared on it. She spread her arms out and sent a bolt of lightning out the window (which was open)

"ah...a little lightning demon i see" he said.

Kara also showed him that she could control other elements too. So therefore she was a element demon.

She soon fell fast asleep in the corner of the room. Naraku walked over to her and gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and he himself slept near the window. Tomorrow he would see Sayuri again and strangly enough.

He was looking forward to it


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflection.**

**(the next day)**

Naraku landed on the ground with Kara behind him. Sayuri appeared in the mirror and smiled at the two. Naraku frowned at the fresh purple and yellow bruises that grew upon her arms.

He watched as Kara ran up to the mirror. "Hi Kara. Was Naraku good to you?" she asked. Kara nodded eagerly. Sayuri looked up at Naraku and smiled at him "thank you for looking after her" she said.

Naraku sat down "it wasn't a problem for me. How are you feeling?" he asked with concern lacing his voice. Sayuri sighed "still sore, but i'll live." she said.

Naraku looked at her with concern "your bruises should have healed by now, should they not?" he asked

She shook her head "being in this mirror weakens my powers, so i won't heal for a while" she said. Naraku frowned 'there must be SOME way to get her out' he thought.

"so...whats new?" she asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(a while later)

"so Kara learned from you then?" Naraku asked. Sayuri nodded "while i was in here, i noticed she held the same ability as me, so i taught her how to control it better" she said. Both looked at the little girl, who was chasing a squirrel "she's getting better each day" she said with a smile.

The squirrel ran by Naraku and Kara ran by him trying to catch it, but she tripped and fell flat on her face. Naraku and Sayuri chuckled in amusement. Kara sat up and wiped her face free from dirt.

"Are you Okay?" Naraku asked. Kara put on a smile and nodded.

Naraku's hearing suddenly picked up the sound of a groups moving feet.

"there coming" he said. Sayuri stood up quickly, wincing at the pain in her legs "get going" she said. Naraku grabbed Kara and took off into the trees. Wincing as he heard the pained screams of the female demon. He heard Kara whimper and strocked her hair "i'll help her Kara. I promise" he mumbled

He normally wouldn't make such promises, but he liked Sayuri, and also Kara. He didn't care what others would think. He just wanted her to be safe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1 month later)

Time had went by and Naraku still went to see Sayuri whenever he could. He kept Kara with him as she was only a child and didn't fell right leaving her. He was very fond of both of them. He had grown to love Sayuri very much, and grown to love Kara as if she was his own.

Kara had been playing all day long and she was so tired. Naraku noticed that she fell asleep after dinner so he placed Kara in his lap as she slept soundly. He stared out the window for a while in deep thoughts.

An idea suddenly struck his thoughts _'what if i used the shikon Jewel to release Sayuri?' _He thought. He felt Kara sit up, and heard her yawn and rub her eyes with her little hands. She looked up at him and smiled. He placed a hand on her head "Kara. I think I know a way to free Sayuri" he said

0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o00o

(next day at the mirror)

"the shikon jewel? never heard of it" Sayuri said. Naraku showed her the small shards of the sacred jewel "It's quite powerfull, so I thought I could use these to release you" he said.

Sayuri pondered about it for a moment "I guess we can try it" she said. Naraku nodded and motioned her to move back away from the mirrors surface. She did so and waited.

"stay out of the way Kara. Understand" he said. Kara nodded and moved behind a tree. Naraku placed two shards of the jewel on the surface of the mirror and waited. The glow from the jewel surrounded the mirror instantly.

The light faded slowly and the shards fell to the ground. Sayuri stepped forward and growled in frustration "God dammit! It didn't work!" she cried out.

She punched the mirror, but instead of hard glass, she slipped right through. She yelped and fell to the ground, but Naraku caught her. He helped her to her feet.

Kara peeked from behind the tree and smiled. She bolted towards Sayuri and hugged her leg. Sayuri felt Kara on her leg and scooped her up "Look Kara! I'm free" she said happily. Kara clapped and hugged the woman around the neck.

She set the child down and ran around the area to get the cramps out of her legs. Naraku watched in amusment as she ran and jumped, she even cart wheeled and fell flat on her back. She laughed and sat up "Naraku you are amazing! thank you" she said. Naraku smiled slightly and helped her up "my pleasure" he said.

He noticed something growing on her head "whats that?" he asked, pointing to her head. Sayuri felt her head "looks like the spell is wearing off. My demonic appearence should come back now" she explained. As she said that, full grown tiger ears popped up on top of her head. They were white with black stripes. Her eyes melted into a deep black colour. Small fangs grew in her teeth. Sayuri smiled "I'm a white tiger encase your wondering. An elemental one at that" she said. Naraku chuckled "A very beautiful one as well" he whispered in her ear. Sayuri blushed

"I'll take you to my castle. You must be starving and in need of medical attention" he said, pointing to her bruises. She nodded and picked up Kara, wincing at the slight pain in her arms. Naraku scooped her up bridal style "your in to much pain. Just rest" he said as he walked through the forest. Sayuri sighed and rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep soundly.

Naraku looked down at her and smiled to himself.

(castle)

Naraku placed Sayuri on his bed and stroked her hair. He called Kanna in to take care of her bruises and such. Kara stayed behind to help.

While they did that. Naraku began to think about the fact that the minks may be on the hunt for her but he wasn't going to let them trap her again. She would be free as she should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reflection.**

Sayuri woke up with a massive headache. She thought she was still in the mirror as it was dark. She sat up slowly and held her head. She heard a door slide open and someone walk in. Her nose caught the scent of peppermint tea "how are you feeling?"

Sayuri turned to see Naraku sitting next to her with a tea tray in his hands 'phew it wasn't a dream' she thought

"Just a headache, but i'll be fine" she said, smiling softly. Naraku handed her a small cup "some tea will maybe help" he said. Sayuri sipped the hot tea and sighed "its been so long since i've had tea this good" she said. Naraku chuckled

"Wheres Kara?" she asked. At that moment the little girl burst in and landed on Sayuri's lap. She hugged her tightly onto her waist. Sayuri laughed and stroked the little demons head "never mind. She found me" she joked. Naraku chuckled again and stood up. "theres some clothes in that wardrobe over there. Come to my chambers when your changed, and bring Kara" he said as he left.

Sayuri stood, with Kara still attached to her waist "Come on honey let go. I'm not going anywhere ever again" she said, smiling at the child. Kara reluctantly let go and sat on the bed.

The tiger demoness opened the wardrobe and chose a black kimono that had silver dragons on it and a red obi. She changed into it and found a smaller one for Kara to put on.

Once changed, the two left the room and were greeted by Kagura. Kara immedietly hid behind Sayuri.

"What's wrong Kara?" she asked. She noticed that she was looking fearfully at Kagura "You frightened her while i was in the mirror didn't you?" she asked. Kagura huffed "So what. She's a weak little child. All children fear demons" she said.

Sayuri growled like a tiger making Kagura step back. "stay away from her..." she said walking past her. She stopped and gave Kagura an evil look "...or i'll kill you" she threatened. She picked up Kara and left Kagura who was shaking in fear "Jeez her aura was so suffocating there. I have to learn to keep quiet" she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In Naraku's chambers, Naraku and Sayuri were discussing what would become of the monks that cursed her. Kara was sitting playing with a little doll that Naraku gave her to distract her.

"None of the villagers should be killed unless it's necessary. It's only the monks i want dead" Sayuri said. Naraku nodded "Inuyasha and his group will be there instantly when they know somethings happened so i'll keep them busy" he explained. Sayuri nodded "good enough for me. Those monks are going to pay for doing this to me" she said. She looked at Kara "Now that i'm out. I can protect Kara. She's so little and helpless sometimes" she said.

"What exactly happened to make her mute" Naraku asked. Sayuri glanced at Kara who was now paying attention to them. She nodded at the demoness.

"She told me through sign language. She came from a small clan of elemental demons. They were weak after a recent battle they had."

she looked out the window "thats when the humans attacked. They slaughtered everyone in the clan. Kara was the only survivor out of all of them."

Kara came over and sat on Sayuri's lap "I'm all she has now. I began to look after her when she came across the mirror and taught her how to control the elements since i can do them too" she explained

She looked down at Kara and stroked her long black and silver hair "The shock over all this left her mute...she's not spoken since that day" she said.

"When was it?" Naraku asked. Sayuri looked at him "Five years ago" she said.

Naraku looked at the child in Sayuri's lap. A pang of sympathy hit him in his human heart. He reached over and stroked the little girls head. She moved from Sayuri's lap onto his.

It didn't startle him as he had gotton quite attached to the little girl so he allowed her to cuddle up to him and fall asleep. Sayuri silently giggled "Well i'll be...it seems your the first person besides me that she is able to trust so easily" she said. Naraku smiled a little "She's a good little girl. I just wish she would speak" he said

"she will when she's ready" Sayuri said with a smile. Naraku slightly smiled back. He loved her shy smile. It just made his heart pound.

He decided to tell her how he felt.

A while later Kara awoke again and went off to find her playmate Kohaku leaving Naraku and Sayuri alone.

_`now would be a good time`_ he thought. He took a breath "Uhh. Sayuri"

Sayuri turned to him "Yes?"

"I...umm...For the past few months i have been developing...feelings for you as we spoke and I..."

He felt her place a finger to his lips "I love you too" she laughed. Naraku let out the breath he was holding and pulled the tiger demoness close to him. She smiled as he placed his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and gentle then became a little more passionate.

Naraku opened one eyes as he heard a little giggle outside the window. He saw Kara with her hands over her eyes giggling silently. He smirked and pulled away from his new found love "Don't look now, but the little one has spotted us during our kiss" he said. Sayuri whipped her head round "Kara!"

The child ran away from the window as Sayuri jumped out and playfully chased her. Naraku chuckled while he watched. They were like mother and daughter together and soon he would be Kara's father and he was happy about it.

But first the Monks were to be dealt with before they brought harm to Sayuri again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Sayuri and Naraku were discussing what was to be done for the monks.

"Inuyasha and his group may interfere so i will keep them busy" Naraku said. Sayuri nodded "while I infiltrate the village the monks reside in and find them. But I don't want to kill the villagers" she said. Naraku nodded "...unless unnecessary" she added. Naraku chuckled and stood, he helped her up "what about Kara?"she asks

"Kohaku can watch her while we're gone. It's too dangerous for her to go up against the monks." he said. Little did he or Sayuri know, that the little element demon had been listning to their conversation behind the wall. She didn't want either of them to go after the monks. She was afraid of loosing her new father figuire and Sayuri who may be put back in the mirror and tortured once again. She ran quickly and quietly back to her room and jumped in her bed pretending to be asleep.

She heard the door slide open and a hand rest on her head. It was small and soft so it was Sayuri's hand.

"She's so small. I still can't believe she spent half her life wandering the woods" Naraku whispered

"She's a strong little girl. And one day she'll make a great demon" Sayuri whispered back.

"Maybe we can bear some of our own hmm?" Naraku asked huskily. Sayuri smiled "Maybe but not now. Not until those monks are dealt with" she said standing up.

They left Kara's room and went to their own. Kara got up out of her bed and changed into her kimono and snuck out the window. She would take care of the monks herself.

_`I won't loose them!`_ she thought with determination as she ran fast in the dark forest. The village was quite far so she had a while to go yet.

o00oo0o00oo00o0oo0o00o0o

Morning had arrived and Kara made it to the village. She didn't bother transforming into her disguise. She was anxious to find the ruthless monks soon.

She infiltrated the village quietly and with stealth. She passed the houses with speed and ease without any humans noticing her. She despised humans with all her heart. It was them who were responsible for her family's death in the first place.

She entered the village temple quietly and spotted her targets sitting praying. She drew up a small fire ball and got ready to run. She threw it, hitting one of the monks on the back.

He screamed in terror and pain and the others attempted to put the fire out but it ws no use. The human was burned to ashes. The head monk spotted Kara and held an angry face "You vile demon! You'll pay!" he yelled running towards her. Kara sped off into the forest so she wouldn't attract attention to the other villagers. She led them out into the forest and held her battle stance.

Five monks plus the elder monk surrounded her.

_`oh boy`_ she thought

00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Sayuri opened her eyes slowly. The sun greeting her face. She tried to get up but the arm around her tightned a bit and she felt her lovers face nuzzle her neck "Do we have to get up?" he whined enjoying the position. Sayuri was laying on top of his chest and her legs were tangled with Naraku's. She laughed "Yes. We have to my love." she said rolling off him and on to the floor. She stretched like a tiger as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Sayuri left the room after dressing to check on Kara. As Naraku dressed he heard Sayuri's running footsteps coming to their room. She rushed in "She's gone!" she yelled

Naraku sharply turned "what?"

Sayuri ran a hand threw her hair "Kara's gone, I can't find her anywhere" she whispered in panic. Naraku looked out the window and silently gasped "Sayuri, you don't think..." he began. Sayuri's eyes widened "Oh no" she whispered running out the room with Naraku gaining on her. They both rushed out the castle and into the forest.

"Sayuri! Inuyasha and his friends are near! I'll keep them busy for now!" Naraku yelled. Sayuri nodded and ran on ahead as Naraku changed direction.

o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not to far from the small village Inuyasha and the group were walking along the side road in search of shikon jewls. Kagome's head snapped up "I sense some jewel shards! and their coming fast!" she panically said.

"It must be Naraku!" Miroku realised. He was correct as Naraku appeared out of no where and attacked them.

_`I have to keep them busy. At least until Sayuri kills the monks`_ Naraku thought.

oo0o00oo00oooo0oo00o0o0o

Mean while Sayuri ran quickly and quietly past the village and into the other side of the forest where she smelt Kara. She landed on a tree and gasped. Kara was stained with blood and she was held hostage by one of the monks. He had her by the hair snickering. Sayuri growled and jumped landing in front of the head monk. He gasped "You! how did you?..."

Sayuri glared at him "how dare you...how dare you let your filthy humans hurt my child?"

She sent a glare that could kill "You've crossed the line this time!" she yelled rushing to attack him but a few of the monks had appeared and struck her with their staffs. She was still quite weak due to the bruises on her legs, stopping her from moving fast. She punched one in the mouth and kicked the other in the stomach but before she knew it, a searing pain rose up in her legs. She fell on the ground in pain.

The head monk chuckled "Heh heh your still quite weak after the last time i saw you" he said

He hit her with his staff "your a vile, disgusting demon! you are the one who burned down our village many years ago! ADMIT IT!" he yelled repeatingly kicking her. Sayuri chuckled "are we really going over that again" she said smirking "I didn't do it, end of story" she whispered. The monk growled in rage and kicked her repeatingly. The others joined in too.

The lead Monk struck Sayuri across the stomach and knocked her to the ground. Kara could only watch fearfully as Sayuri was beaten badly. Where was Naraku? only he could help her.

_`If only i could talk. I could have called to him`_she thought. She felt tears spring in her eyes as the monk kept beating Sayuri in her weak form. She flinched as she heard her cries of pain.

Kara gripped the ground in pain, ignoring the monk who was pulling on her hair to keep her in place. Her tiara was taken away from her so she was powerless (her tiara helps her control her powers. without it she is powerless so it means that she cant use her elements properly)

"Aww is the little girl scared about her mommy being beaten." the monk sneered. He shook her head "Patience though. Your next kid"

Kara sniffed. She had to at least try to call out to him. "Na..."

She squeaked and tried again "Nara..." she growled_ `PLEASE VOICE WORK!`_

She took in a deep breath "PAPA!" She cried

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Naraku whipped his head in the direction of a childs scream. He felt the frightned aura of Kara.

"Kara..." he whispered. He turned back to the inu gang and smirked "Pardon me but I have other business to attend to" he said

He released some miasma on Inuyasha's group and got away. "Kara, Sayuri...I'm coming!"

He rushed towards Kara's cries.


	6. Chapter 6

"PAPA! PAPA HELP!" Kara cried. The monk pulled her hair "Quiet you brat!" he hissed slapping her face.

Kara growled and took out her knife that she always kept. "That's not gonna do you any good kid" he sneered. Kara smirked at him "it's not for you..."

The monk yelped as he fell back. Kara's long waist length hair had now become shoulder length. She was free from the monks grip.

Naraku arrived in time to see Kara being brave by cutting her hair to free herself_ `good girl Kara`_he thought.

He whipped his head to the other monks beating Sayuri "Get away from her" he hissed as he charged. He managed to drive the monks away and helped Sayuri up. The head monk's eye twitched "another vile demon, where are you all coming from!" he yelled in anger swinging his staff. Naraku got Sayuri out of the way and sat her against the tree "It'll be over soon" he whispered. He turned his head to see Kara standing placing her tiara on her head. She glared at the monk.

" y-y-you hurt mommy and d-daddy! my real mommy and daddy, all you humans are more vile and vicious than us demons" she rasped out.

Sayuri gasped "sh-she spoke?" she gasped out. Naraku carresed her cheek "yes. She called for me" he explained.

They both watched as she walked towards the monk with hatred burning in her eyes. Naraku stood to help if it got out of hand. Sayuri stood as well having Naraku support her.

"you ruined my life back then so I won't let you hurt my new mommy and daddy..." she whispered standing with her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open revealing glowing red eyes instead of her normal coloured eyes "EVER!" she yelled.

She made a small hand sign_** `I call upon the power of water!`**_ she mentally yelled. She felt the water in the air circle around her. She spun in a circle

"Aqua Cyclone!" she yelled pushing her hands forward.

The water began rushing towards the monk. He was blasted into a tree hard. Sayuri knew what Kara was up too so she began to walk forward with Naraku following her. She patted Kara's head "I'll take it from here she whispered walking towards the monk. She grabbed him by his chest with her hands transformed into claws. The monk cried out in pain. Sayuri smirked as sparks appeared on her hands. The water that he was covered in helped the lightning become a little stronger.

"So you didn't think I'd get out of that mirror you put me in forty years ago, hmm. Well, you were wrong. I put up with your torture for all those years for something I never did. Now it's my turn, and you're not the only one to control lightening!" She digs her claws in to his chest and slowly increases the voltage. The monk yelled out as burning pains soared through him. Sayuri pushed him away and fell to the ground. The power was too much for her "Kara! I'll let you finish him!" she said as Naraku scooped her into his arms. Kara nodded and jumped in the air crossing her arms. The small rod from her tiara rose and collected lightning `Power of thunder! i beg you to bring this monk hell for what he did to me and Sayuri!`

The thunder got stronger and struck into Kara's Tiara "Supreme!..."

She spread her arms out "Thunder!" she yelled. Thunder surrounded the monk and electrocuted him. When the thunder died down there lay a corpse. The monk was finally dead along with the others who were caught in Kara's technique. Naraku sighed "It's over" he said kissing Sayuri's fore head.

"Naraku!"

"or not" he groaned. Inuyasha and his group stood with weapons at the ready "He killed all the monks!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha also covered his nose to block the stench of death.

Kagome spotted Kara limping towards Naraku. Thinking she was a survivor she ran over to her and grabbed her hand "No little girl he's a bad man!" she warned tugging her away. Kara whipped her head round and struggled to get loose "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched. Kagome yelped in pain as Kara burned her hand with fire. Kara ran to Naraku and dived into his lap clinging onto him. Naraku stroked her hair "Calm down Kara. I hate to admit it but I know she won't hurt you" he said.

Kagome stepped forward "how come she's not afraid of you?" she asked. Naraku chuckled "That's because she is my daughter" he said. Kagome and the group gasped and chatted amongst eachother in disbelief. Sayuri smiled weakly and brought Kara into her arms "My little girl. Your talking again. I'm so glad" she whispered into her hair. Kara snuggled into her but glared at Kagome and the others "Bad humans" she whispered. Naraku chuckled "I know but they won't bother us." he said standing up. " Inuyasha!"

He tossed the jewel shards he had to him "I've given up on finding the rest of the jewel. All I want to do now is settle down and raise a family with my new mate" he explained. He turned to Sango and Miroku "Sango. I shall give your brother back his memories and he can be with you again and also for you monk..." he waved his hand "your curse is lifted. You no longer bear the wind tunnel" he said. Miroku checked to see if he kept his word and sure enough, the wind tunnel was no more. He held his curse free hand.

"Inuyasha i'm afraid I can't bring the real Kikyo back to life but you have Kagome. I wish you happiness" he continued.

He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Kara smiling up at him "Can we go home now papa?" she asked. Naraku liked it when she called him papa. He bent down and let her climb on his back. "Hope we meet again" he said beginning to walk away. "Hey wait a..." Inuyasha began but he yelped when Kara sent a bolt of lightning at his feet "Bad dog!" she yelled sticking her tongue out. Naraku and Sayuri laughed


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this is a lemon. Do not read if you are under 16!**

After the three returned Naraku freed all his servants including Kanna and Kagura. Now it was him, Sayuri and Kara. Sometimes Kohaku would visit to play with Kara. Kara liked him, even though he was human. She had learned to like his sister and Miroku his brother in law as well. She would visit regularly with him and stay over night and Kohaku would safely return her the next day.

One night she had went away with him to visit his sister leaving Naraku and Sayuri to have the whole castle to themselves. Naraku sat in their room waiting for his lover to come to bed but she had said she had a little surprise for him.

"Naraku..." Sayuri called. Naraku turned his head and swore his eyes popped out of his head. His tiger demoness was standing at the door in a purple kimono that loosely hung off her. She smiled and stepped in the room. Naraku stood up and growled in satisfaction "very sexy" he purred bending to kiss her neck. She stretched her neck and felt his lips upon it. She growled like a tiger and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naraku slipped his hand through the open fold of her kimono and found that she wasn't wearing any under garments. He smirked and stroked her wet opening. He heard her gasp and moan slightly. He lifted her with one arm and set her on the bed. He fully opened her kimono exposing her self to him. He took in her curvy body and perfect sized breasts. Not too big, not too smal. They were just right for him.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered kissing her breasts. He continued to suck on them then made his way down south. His mouth found her soacked opening and his tounge slithered its way inside her. Sayuri moaned loudly and pressed into his face wanting more. Naraku granted her wish by sticking two fingers in her and licking her pussy.

Sayuri flipped them over when he stopped and took off his pants. She toyed with his member earning moans from his mouth. She released his penis and gasped at the size of it._ `How in the world will that fit in me!"_ she mentally yelled but she soon forgot about that and placed him in her mouth. She pumped her mouth back and fourth until he cummed. He brought her up to his lips and passionately kissed her. He lay on top of her and entered her slowly knowing this was her first time doing this. She cried out in pain but soon relaxed and begged him to go. He went faster and faster groaning her name out.

Sayuri never felt so...sexually pleasured before. She was glad he was her first. They continued on for a while and Naraku let Sayuri ride him. He loved watching her breasts bounce back and fourth when she pumped into him. They both finally cummed together. Naraku helped Sayuri slide out of him and helped her dress back in her kimono. She didn't like to sleep naked. He dressed in his pants and brought her into his arms. "I love you so much Sayuri" Naraku whispered. Sayuri kissed his neck "I love you too Naraku. Now and forever" she whispered falling asleep. They slept soundly for the rest of the night.

(next morning)

Kara yawned slightly as she walked into the castle with Kohaku "You really shouldn't have ate that sugar stuff that Kagome gave you" Kohaku said. He was right, Kagome had given her a lollipop or two and she was bouncing around all night. Now she was so sleepy, she just wanted to cuddle up to her dad and sleep. Kohaku left with a smile and promised he'd be back soon.

Kara found that her parents were not in the sitting area like they usually were so she started to look for them. She found them still asleep in their bed. She decided to just leave them to sleep and just curl up in her little den in the library. She reached the library and pulled a stack of blank scrolls that were glued together revealing an opening. She crawled inside and pulled a rope that pulled the scrolls back. She crawled over to her big cushion that Naraku put in for her and curled up in a ball and fell sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

(a few weeks later)

Sayuri threw up in a bucket for the 5th time in a day while Kara was holding her hair back "Mama?"

"I'm ok sweetie"

Kara frowned "No your not. Get into bed" she urged. Sayuri complied and climbed into bed, breathing in her mates scent. Naraku had gone to hunt for her and Kara.

When Sayuri fell asleep, Kara snuck out the room and sat on the porch. An hour later Naraku came back. He smiled at Kara but then frowned when he saw the worried look on her face. He bent down and picked her up, catching her by surprise.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked

"Mama was sick" she said. Naraku frowned upon hearing that. "Again? That's the 5th time since this morning." he mumbled. Kara snuggled in his neck. "Make her better daddy" she whimpered.

Naraku carried her inside "I'll take care of it. Why don't you go jump Kohaku and wake him up"

Kohaku had stayed over night after training with Kara all night. Kara hopped out his arms and ran into Kohaku's room.

Naraku entered his and Sayuri's room as Kohaku yelled "GAH!"

He removed his pelt and slipped into bed next to his mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Sick again?" he asked

She turned over and snuggled into him "Yeah." she mumbled.

He looked at her "I think it's time to get Kagome to come. She can help you"

She nodded, not wanting to argue. As much as she hated Kagome, she needed her help.

(later)

Naraku was made to sit outside the bedroom while Kagome and Sango treated Sayuri. Kara was sitting in his lap playing with a few marbles by swirling them in the air.

Kagome finally emerged from the room and whispered what was wrong in Naraku's ear. His eyes widened.

"Congrats Naraku. Be a good one now" she said walking away with Sango following. Kara stood in his lap ad tugged his hair "What's wrong daddy?" she asked. Naraku shook his head and smiled.

"Your gonna get a little brother or sister Kara" he whispered. Kara squealed and jumped into Sayuri's room "I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" She yelled.

(Months later)

Sayuri woke up in the middle of the night with pains in her stomach. She felt a wetness on the blankets "Naraku" she groaned. Naraku woke up and rubbed his eyes "What is it?

"My water broke. It's coming" she said quickly. Naraku quickly scooped her up in his arms and told Kohaku to watch Kara.

He brought her to the village where Kagome lived and brought her to her hut "Kagome! It's time!" he yelled. Kagome scrambled out of bed and ordered him to put her on the bed.

He stood with Sayuri, holding her hand and comforting her as she screamed in pain.

"It's a boy!" Sango yelled

"Hey theres another one coming!" Kagome said

"WHAT!" Sayuri screeched.

(later)

Finally Sayuri gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. She named them Haku and Yuki.

"They are so beautiful" Naraku whispered holding his mate. Sayuri smiled and kissed him.

(3 years later)

Naraku was sitting looking over some paper work until he heard the door open. No one was there so he ignored it and looked at the scrolls. Until he felt a tug on his pant leg "Papa?"

He looked down to see his daughter Yuki smiling and sucking her thumb. He smiled and scooped her up "Hi there little snowflake. Did you wander off from Kara?"

She nodded cutely. He chcuckled and stood taking her with him. His son Haku came across thema nd demanded an upsie from his as well. He laughed and icked him up as well. He loved his son and daughter. Yuki had her mother Sayuri's beauty and his slyness. Haku was like his father. Black hair, red eyes and smirk.

"There you are" Sayuri said appearing from the nursery. Naraku smiled and kissed his wife "Yuki found me first" he said.

"Papa! Kohaku's back! we'll take the twins now!" Kara yelled.

(night)

"Daddy"

Naraku grunted and woke up. He saw his teary daughter standing next to him "What is it snowflake? did yuo have a bad dream?" he asked. She nodded. He opened his cover and let her climb in beside him.

Haku soon followed on and climbed in beside Sayuri. The parents put their children in the middle of the bed and hugged them.

"I love you Sayuri" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Yuki and Haku looked up at their sleeping parents and smiled "We love you Mommy and daddy" they whispered falling asleep.

THE END


End file.
